Nelson
'''Nelson '''was a vampire and friend of Deveaux, Reece and Samson. He was also the Best friend of Maggie Blount. History Nelson was born in Benson, Arizona in 1897, his farther was worked in a mine while his mother worked on a ranch. He grew up without the attention of his parents and created his own group of friends, together, they ran a mock around town, until this ended when they caused the death of one of the towns residents. Nelson was 10 years old when he was placed in a military school close to Arizona, and left when he was 16. By then, he became a model of discipline and stood close to 6 feet. After one year of returning to his old life, he decided to join the US army and participate in World War 1. In the US training camps, he met his closest friends: Reece, Samson and Deveaux. Nelson and his friends were sent into Germany in 1916. As they were wandering through the woods there, the four of them came across Amsel, a vampire who had become instantly intereted with. Amsel took him and his friends to a deserted bunker further in the woods, and finally turned them Personality Nelson has a carefree kind of attitude, he is willing to move on and forget the past, as he thinks this is the attitude of leader. He does apologise for his actions, such as his actions towards Deveaux. Physical appearance Nelson is at least 6'0" in height, with simple brown hair, which too others, seems to dull to look at. He is described as having a round face, and has brown eyes. Power and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *Super Strength: Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *Dream Manipulation: Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *Heightened Senses: They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *Fire or Sunlight: Exposure to fire or sunlight can result in severe burns and in extreme cases, it results in death to a vampire. *Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Desiccation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will begin to suffocate. *Vampire Bloodline: All vampires were sired from one of the bloodlines of the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampire sired by them and subsequent of these vampires will die as well. Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Supernaturals Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Deceased Category:Ghost